A Striving Love
by winter08
Summary: What if Jack lived? Rose and Jack love each other so much, but what will happen when they live together, and what do they do? Jack can't support Rose like Cal. Will Rose and Jack be together, or will their love only fade away...
1. Chapter 1 The Miracle

**Uploading Date- April 17, 2013**

**I do not own Titanic, or the beautiful love story, I am just another fan that loves the movie. **

**Enjoy!**

**The Miracle **

The unsinkable ship sank, and I was just one out of hundreds of people who were going to freeze to death. I could look up, but all I see is stars that give me hope. But I know that I will never make it. I looked around wishing to see a life boat that would save me, but it's hopeless. I felt something squeeze my hand, and I looked up to see a beautiful red-head barely smiling at me. That is the only thing that keeps me hopeful. The only thing that keeps me from breathing, the only thing that kept me alive. Rose. My heart beated faster just to think about her.

"Jack! Jack!" I squeezed her hand, because I was too weak to say something. "Oh, Jack! I won't ever ever let go! You can't leave me! Jack!" Rose said weakly. "I love you!" Rose sobbed.

"Don't you do that," I said, shivering. "Don't you say your goodbyes." I said pausing. It was cold, I was numb _everywhere._ "Not yet, you understand me."

"I'm so cold.." Rose said shivering, also.

"Listen Rose, you are gonna get out of here. You are gonna go on." I said, trying not to freeze to death. "And, and you're gonna make lots of babies. you're gonna watch them grow. you're, you're gonna die an old lady, a warm bed, not here. Not this night. Not like this you understand me?" I said, trying to look to the bright side, even though I knew, she knew too, I wasn't gonna make it.

"I can't feel my body." She said. I knew how she felt, so did everyone else dying in the Atlantic.

"Winning those tickets, was the best thing. The best thing that ever happened to me." I paused, breathing heavily. "It, it brought me to you, and I am thankful for that, Rose." I paused again, " I am thankful." I grabbed on to the door she was on. Trying to look at her beautiful face more. "You must, you must, do me this honor. You must promise me, that you'll survive. That you won't give up, no matter what happens, no matter how hopeless. Now promise me, now. Never let go of that promise." I said. I knew i would die or freeze any minute now.

"I- I p-promise." She said shivering, like me. The thought of Rose with someone else, was a stabbing pain. It hurt, but it is the best. "I'll never let go, Jack. I'll never let go." I kissed her hands and smiled. We then sat there freezing, hoping someone would find us. "No Jack! No! I can't. You.. you need to be with me.. without you.." She sobbed, and it hurt me too to think about this too. "Jack, get on here with me. Now, please."

"Rose, no. It will go down, I can't."

"Yes you can, Jack."

I sighed, I had no strength to get on with her, she had none to help me. But we used all our strength and next thing I knew, I was on to of her. The door was still fine, but I still felt terrible. "Rose, move over. I can get beside you." I said, with hope. She scotched over, and the door tilted a little, but we managed. I sat beside her, she was beside she. I felt her cold body against mine. We were hugging each other, for warmth but there is none.

After what felt like hours and hours, I saw a light. Rose is either sleeping, or... worse. I shook her. Nothing. I squeezed her hand. Nothing. "Rose. Rose! Rose." I got a response from a squeeze of her hand. I kissed her cold lips, "don't ever scare me like that again."

"I am getting off with.. you." She said.

"I know. I know." It was a miracle, I was alive so is Rose. My Rose. I kissed her forehead, she simply smiled. I looked around for the light.

"Jack, Jack. A boat." She said.

"I know. I see." They were yelling.

"Anyone out here! Anyone!"

_Yes, we are here._

"Help." Rose tried yelling, but it sounded like a whisper. "Help!" Rose said a little louder, but not much louder.

I cleared my throat, "help!" I yelled as loud as I could, but it still sounded like a whisper.

"Anyone out there! We are too late." I could barely hear people from the boat say.

I looked around, I saw bodies and bodies. But they weren't living ones. I was scared to think, that could of been me. It could of been Rose. It could of been anyone, but it's not me and Rose, we are alive. Not healthy, but breathing. I heard clapping, it was Rose. I started clapping to, it was sot of loud, maybe they could hear us.

"Someones there! Hello! Anyone!"They yelled shining a light in our eyes. They saw us we were going to rescued. We were safe. We will live.

**I hope you enjoyed it, I am already done half of the second chapter. It should be up soon. I have read other fan fictions about Jack and Rose surviving together, and I just never liked them. I mean some of them Rose got pregnant after the ship, and some they had all this money from Cal. But I think that's unrealistic, so my story won't be done like that. I wasn't planning on writing my own story, I liked reading other people's story about Rose and Jack's life after. None of them I liked 100% so I decided to write my own. Please review and tell me what you think, I like to hear it.**

**~winter08~**


	2. Chapter 2 The Ship Carpathia

**I do not own titanic, if I did I would of made Jack not die.**

**Uploading Date- April 21, 2013**

**Enjoy!**

**The Carpathia**

I woke up, sleeping on a bench. I was still cold and no one was next to me. It made me wonder where Rose was. I rubbed my eyes and I saw a girl sitting across from me on another bench, she was covered in a plaid blanket. I tried to stand up but I was still weak, so I stumbled. I walked to the woman. I looked closer, it was Rose. I smiled at her, she was so beautiful.

I stroked her cold cheek and smiled. A woman rushed over to me. "Name please!" She said holding a book with a paper on it.

"Jack Dawson."

"Yes, thank you sir." The woman said, running to the next person. She completely ignored Rose. Oh well.

"Rose. Wake up. Please." Jack said, shaking Rose waiting for her eyes to open.

Nothing happened.

Jack kept shaking her, but she didn't move. She breathed in and out, peacefully sleeping. Jack sighed sitting on the ground next to her bench. How long will she be sleeping?

"Third class! First and second are finished eating, you may go to the dinning hall to eat." A man yelled. Everyone scrambled to find their way to the hall. I sat on the ship Carpathia . The ship to save Titanic, that is what it will be known for. I was thinking what we went through, what I think was yesterday. When they saw us they turned around, and rescued us. After that I fell asleep, and left the thousands frozen in the water.

I felt something touch and feel my hair. I looked up and saw Rose's smiling weak face looking down at me. "Rose!" I said, jumping up and hugging her.

"Jack, I told you, that you could make it. I knew it."

"I know Rose." I said kissing her. "I love you."

"I love you too, when we dock I hope you know I am getting off with you." She said kissing me some more.

"Very well, Miss DeWitt Bukater. I understand that and I like that thought."

"Me too."

She kissed me some more, but this time I pulled away. "Follow me." I said holding out my hand.

"Yes, sir." She said smiling.

I took her hand and led her to the front of the ship. The ship was much smaller then Titanic, but at least this one isn't sinking. We walked through second and first class. There were people crying and looking for people, lost husbands that went down with the ship. I smiled at the fact that I am not at the bottom of the Atlantic, but I was sad for the people and family of people who were.

Rose squeezed my hand as I noticed where we were. The dinning room, with people everywhere. "Rose, sit down. I will get us food." I said looking at her.

"No, I could get my own food." She said letting go of my hand. That's my Rose.

I got a plate filled wiith food, as I listened to my stomach growl. I looked for Rose, but I saw her talking to a girl about her age. So I decided not to interrupt her and I went to find a seat.

I sat down and ate my delicious food, since I never got this good quality food. I watched Rose talk and laugh with the girl, then cam over with her.

"Fiona, this is my... boyfriend Jack." Rose said. _Boyfriend. _ The blue-eyed brown hair girl looked at me, and sat down next to Rose who sat next to me.

"Hello, nice to meet you Fiona." The girl smiled, maybe she is a lost first class. I looked at my clothes that were tattered and stained. Rose's hair was tangled and her clothes were worse then mine. The girl Fiona had a nice lace dress on.

"You too."

"Fiona was on Carpathia, and she is second class." Rose said, then eating her toast.

"Yes, I heard about the Titanic from others. Such a tragedy." Fiona said.

We all talked and talked, and when we were done we went to the back of the ship railing and still talked. Eventually Fiona left, since she had things to do.

I saw Cal looking around for something. I nudged Rose, who saw him to. We knew if we ran he would see us, and if we stayed as we were, criss cross on the ship deck. He would notice us either way.

He looked all around and still didn't see us. He walked toward us more, then saw us. He saw Rose and I holding hand sitting on the floor.

"Hello Rose, street rat." She said nodding his head.

"Cal, please leave. I don't want you money or your pity. I am moving on and getting off with Jack." Rose said giving him a cold stare.

"I just want to say.. I hope you have a good life together." You could see the tear in his eye, how his fake loved might have been love after all. "But i need my heart of the ocean Rose." He said. You could tell he was hurt, but I knew Rose didn't care.

It then hit me, Rose was wearing his jacket, with the diamond in it. "No." Rose said simply.

"Give it to me now, Rose." Cal said sternly.

"Run." I whispered in her ear. We got up and ran. We sprinted down the steps, down halls. People gave us looks as Cal chased us. He couldn't keep up. Hallway down hallway, turn after turn, we found a door and went in it. We locked it, and fell on the floor doing it. ou could hear the doorknob turn as Cal turned the doorknob.

I laughed and so did Rose. "I won't leave! You have to come out eventually!" He yelled, as he slammed his back on the door. We were laying on the floor in a room with nothing in it.

"Now what do we do?" Rose asked me.

I yawned, as I was still tired from the sinking. I hugged he and got comfortable, "Now, now we sleep." I said closing my eyes...

It must of been hours later, I opened my eyes. When I did a green-eyed girl was looking down at me. "Jack! We need to get off the ship." She said.

"Oh shit." I said. Cal is probably right outside the door waiting for us.

"Let's just open the door and hope he isn't there." Rose said. I nodded and kissed her.

"Anything you want, dear."

We got up and walked to the door, I let Rose open it and I peaked to see.

No one there.

"All clear!" I said. Rose laughed and grabbed my hand. We ran up to the top of the ship to get off the floating ship. I saw it.

There was the statue of Liberty, we were in America. Finally.

Everyone started up at the beautiful statue, I kissed Rose at the sight. A man walked to us. "Names please? Titanic survivors I am guessing."

"Yes, Jack and Rose Dawson." Rose said.

"Thank you." He said writing it down and moving to the next person.

"Rose Dawson," Jack paused, "welcome to America." Jack said in a accent.

Rose giggled hugging her soul mate tightly, as the sailed into America.

**Yay! There is my chapter, next they will be going to New York, and yes the have the heart of the ocean. **

**~winter08~**


End file.
